fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Custom Night
The is an extra night in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ''It was released December 1st 2016. It can be unlocked only after finishing the game and unlocking all three stars in the menu. Gameplay Custom Night takes place in the Private Room, where you must defend yourself from the the original Circus Baby's gang, excluding Circus Baby and Ennard, with some new animatronics as well. Like the first game, the player must preserve their resources, in this case, power and oxygen. Closing the doors will drain power, as well as Electrobab, while the first variation of Minireena and Yenndo will drain your oxygen if they are present. There are many different categories you can achieve, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Custom Night. Beating each preset game mode on the Very Hard difficulty unlocks a cutscene of Michael Afton walking along a street, with each cutscene showing him slowly decaying and becoming Purple Guy. Keyboard Shortcuts: Press A for left door, D for right door, W for vent door, E to administer a controlled shock, and S to pull up the monitor/see the cameras. Animatronics *Bon-Bon: Will jumpscare you according to Funtime Freddy's audio cues. Defend yourself by closing the appropriate doors when necessary. *BidyBab: Lurks in the vents. If she gets too close, she will jumpscare you. Defend yourself by closing the vent when necessary. *Funtime Freddy: Hides in either the left or right closet. He may switch between them with a running sound to indicate his movement. Although he never attacks the player directly, he gives audio cues for Bon-Bon's attacks. If he says "B~Bon-Bon, go get him!", the player should close the door on the side which you hear Funtime Freddy from. If he says "Get ready for a surp-prise!", close the opposite door. *Funtime Foxy: Will emerge from his curtain and charge to your room. Close the neccesary door to avoid his jumpscare. *Ballora: Will make her way from door to door. The player must listen for her music and close the appropriate door when it gets too loud, as to stop her from jumpscaring you. *Electrobab: Will drain your power if there is a danger sign next to the power. The player must administer a controlled shock to stop him. *Lolbit: Will appear on your computer screens. The player must type in "LOL" on the keypad on screen or on their own keyboard to avoid it's intermission. If they fail to do so, the player cannot use their monitor for a short time. *Bonnet: Will make her way across the office randomly. Click her nose to dismiss her, as to avoid her from reaching the end of your view and jumpscaring you. *Yenndo: Will appear randomly in the office and drain oxygen quickly. Flip up the monitor to make him disappear. If the player fails to do so, they will be jumpscared. *Minireena (two variations): First variation will try to drain the player's oxygen by tampering with the oxygen tanks. Administer a controlled shock to stop them. Second variation will randomly cover the player's screen as a distraction. New Music Introduced * MVP * The Forbidden Nocturne * Drag Me To The Crusher * Venta Black * Custom Menu Gallery Custom Night.JPG|1st Teaser announcing Custom Night. ProjectCustom.JPG|2nd Teaser for Custom Night revealing its release date. SaturatedTeaser.png|2nd Teaser Saturated and recolored. Cnight.JPG|The Custom Night menu showing the preset Freddy & Co., also without the side bar. CustomNightMap.jpg|Map and locations of the Animatronics in Custom Night. Trivia * On October 17, 2016 Scott Cawthon posted on Steam that a Custom Night will be added to the Extras menu in December. * The teaser is the first time Bon-Bon and BidyBab have been seen in a vent. **However, in the release of Custom Nights Bon-Bon doesn't seem to crawl through the vent but makes way in the hall sent by Funtime Freddy in one of the closets. *The first teaser seems to show the vent on CAM5 in the Private Room on Night 5. *The 2nd Teaser shows that it was released on ''December 1st. *The 2nd Teaser also shows Funtime Freddy in one of the CAMs from the Private Room. *In both teasers, the animatronic's surroundings are all colored a light grey. *In the 2nd Teaser, Bon-Bon is not shown on Funtime Freddy's hand. **Bon-Bon also appears to be detached from Funtime Freddy in the 1st teaser. * Oddly, in the custom night gameplay, Bon-Bon doesn't appear or go in the vents, this most likely was a test or a scrapped idea. *Funtime Foxy is active in the "Girls' Night" preset, identical to how Mangle is active on the "Ladies Night" preset in Five Night's at Freddy's 2. * Golden Freddy preset was unlocked after the initial release of the Custom Night. * Golden Freddy preset was locked because Scott wanted to see if there was any bugs he needed to fix before he updated the game. * When Custom Night was released it added the ability to honk the Fredbear Plushie's Nose. * On December 3rd Scott talked about Golden Freddy Mode being almost impossible because he wasn't ready to release the final custscene, On December 4th Scott released the new update with additional power and the final cutscene. * The quality of the graphics for the Custom Night was greatly improved in the update. * Custom Night introduced a new character called Michael Afton. * Strangely, none of the new jumpscares open its faceplates. Excluding BidyBab, its jumpscare is the same from Under The Desk but with different a lightning. Custom Night Presets References # http://steamcommunity.com/games/506610/announcements/detail/871836752457164250 # http://scottgames.com/ (It will be removed soon) # https://www.voices.com/people/animdude#feedbacks # http://steamcommunity.com/games/506610/announcements/detail/585862253595139292 Category:Sister Location Category:Nights Category:Custom-Night exclusive Category:Non-Canon